The Ultimatum
by Exfinity
Summary: Chara Returns. Sans and Toriel take them in as their own child. Ruthless murders carried out by an unknown assailant against humans and monsters alike. Things keep getting worse and worse, and it looks like there's no end in sight.
1. Midnight Wonders

***A.N. Howdy! It's been a while, hasn't it? So, I really don't like how Help is currently turning out, so I'm ending it and I'm going to re-write it. It'll be interesting to go back to writing UT fanfics, seeing as I haven't played the game in a while, as well as sort of fell out of the fandom (that's already cancerous, let's be honest. Some parts of it are ok, but most of it is pretty f*cked up). Anyways, It definitely will be a challenge remembering some things, but that's the fun of it, right?**

 **Enjoy~**

"Y'know kiddo, I never really wanted it to turn out like this. Y'know, you murdering everyone I loved and cared for, and me murdering you infinitely until the end of time. It's almost, poetic. You ruin my life, I ruin yours. Simple, right?" The stout skeleton chuckled to himself.

The person he was referring to, a young 10-year-old named Frisk, was sitting fixed in the air, suspended by a light blue glow, curtesy of the magic emanating off the skeleton. The bad thing was, he saw young frisk as a murderous psychopath, mutilating everyone in sight, but that simply wasn't the case. When frisk fell, they landed on a large patch of buttercups where, incidentally, another dead human laid in eternal rest. When they landed, their determination woke the human's ghost who, for some unknown law of reason or thought, began inhabiting their soul. After 371028472946 tries at peace, the same ghost, who frisk found it was named "Chara", began taking control of frisk's actions, slowly after each reset, finally taking full control of their body and going on a mass, genocidal killing spree all through the underground.

"So, I see you're choosing the "strong, silent type", eh? Well, that doesn't fly by me. You just slaughtered an entire race, and you cant even work the courage to laugh or mock me. It's funny, I always thought psychos would rant and rave about how easy committing murder was, but honestly, its even creepier when the murder stares you dead in the eyes, and says nothing. It's quite unnerving really" Sans stated, coldly. His eye was still flaring, but frisk could see, he was getting tired. Soon, he would grow tired and release them by mistake, and chara would end the punster.

"~c'mon frisk… lets end him~" came the strangely soothing voice of chara in frisk's mind. Quickly taking the reins, chara once again took over frisk, and made out it was frisk talking.

"Sans, look. Im sorry. I wasn't in control of myself. I couldn't stop what was happening. I couldn't stop the killing, even if I tried. It was Chara" Chara mocked, trying to look as innocent as possible. What they both didn't expect was Sans to start laughing.

"Didja really think id buy that? Bud, that ain't frisk. How do I know? Frisk doesn't talk. After 371028472947 resets, even after the true pacifist timelines, I never heard frisk's voice. No-one has, ever. So, 'Chara', whoever you are…

…

…

…

Go burn in hell like a good demon" he smirked before sending a large white bone straight through frisk's head, sitting them on the verge of death.

"And frisk, try not to do this again… I might not be so nice next time…" He chuckled before frisk blacked out.

~…~

Frisk sat up quickly, panting and clutching their chest, struggling to hold back tears. Their already blurry vision was almost impossible to see through, and their tears didn't make it any easier. The darkness crept up to frisk like a killer in the night, scaring them even more. Desperately, they searched for their phone to give off some light. After some searching, they found it on the ground charging. Flicking it on, the light from the screen lit up the room. Quickly as possible, they texted sans:

Frisk: Sans?

…

…

Sans: What's up kiddo? Its nearly midnight... did you have another nightmare?

Feeling a bit better, frisk texted him back:

Frisk: Yeah, they're getting worse by the day…

Frisk sighed and clutched their chest again. Their heartbeat was slowing down, but it was still quite rapid. And to make matters worse, Sans appeared out of no-where in the middle of their small room, scaring the living daylights out of them.

"Hey, hey kiddo. Calm down, its just me." He whispered, soothingly. Frisk looked up and instantly latched onto sans, trapping him in a bearhug. Their eyes began to tear up again, and she softly sobbed into his blue parka.

"Heh, that bad? Don't worry, no demons can getcha here" He chuckled, which earned a teary laugh from frisk. After patting their messy hair down, Sans teleported the both downstairs into the large family room, and sat the child in toriel's recliner. Frisk melted into the comfortable seat, slowly slipping back into the wonderful embrace of sleep once again. Smiling, he wandered into the kitchen and pulled a bottle of ketchup out of the fridge, chugging half of it down at once. He saw frisk had fallen asleep, so decided against offering them a drink.

"heh, they've really been through a lot. Saving monsters, living with us for 2 years, then having to go to a regular school. Sure, tori works there and somehow teaches 95% of frisk's classes, its still hard on them." He thought, sighing. He'd have to explain somehow to toriel how frisk had ended up downstairs, without having her break any doors down. Their carpenter had already been around 3 times that week, it was starting to become a habit.

"Oh well, that's a problem that could be sorted tomorrow. For now, I gotta get some sleep. Ive got to work tomorrow." He grimaced. A day at work, tired at that, was going to be difficult.

 ***A.N.** **Aaaaand that's chapter 1. Kudos to those who found the jokes I slipped in there (which were by mistake, btw). It took about 3 days to write, or about that. I'll try to have another chapter written to upload soon, until I find my ideal update schedule (if I even have one; im terrible with my time management).**

 **Please leave a review of what you liked, what you disliked, and what needs improvement. Any questions can be left in the review box as well :)**

 **I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I put a lot of thinking into it, so it will be interesting to see where this goes. Maybe a canon character comes back, a major character is horribly injured, hell, I might even kill off a character (highly unlikely, unless the character is non-canon)**

 **Enough rambling. Enjoy your day~**

 **Exfinity**


	2. Whats this?

Work had been long. Seriously, it had. 5 exams to watch over, a staff meeting, assembly, 2 fights at lunch. Sans was more than happy to get home and lay his boney body down on the comfortable fortress of solitude that was the large king sized bed he shared with toriel. Sleep in turn took over his senses, and he was in bliss.

*CRASH*

Sans quickly sat up, his magic eye flaring. Toriel stayed where she was, obviously oblivious to the sound. Scanning the room, sans saw nothing in his room. His thoughts quickly lead to frisk. Fearing the worst, and sprang up, Careful not to wake toriel, and crept towards their bedroom door. Silently clicking the door open, sans quietly stepped into the dark hallway

"Ok, someone's broken into the house. I need to get to Frisk before I do anything, or they could be in danger, especially if the person who's broken in is armed." He thought, creeping down the silent hallway. The long hallway was pitch black, making hard to see, even with sans' magic eye. He passed by a few rooms, before reaching frisk's room, which was a white door with stickers all the front with 'Frisk' written on it. Gently, Sans opened the door and peeked in. What he didn't expect was Frisk's room to be trashed, with the window smashed and Frisk whimpering, on the verge of tears again in the corner, a large cut wound on their right shoulder. Sans stared mortified at the sight.

"Frisk, by asgore, are you alright?!" Sans whisper-yelled as he quickly crept over to the child, his eyes returning to normal. Upon seeing him, the young child slunk into the corner further, hiding their face from him. Sans looked at them, puzzled. He sat there for a second, staring at the child in bewilderment.

"hey, hey kiddo. Calm down, its just me. What happened? Why is there a cut on your shoulder?" Sans asked, manipulating gravity to turn the lights on. Frisk's clothes were tattered, so there was obvious signs of a struggle. The wound was bleeding heavily and Frisk's breathing was low. Sans struggled to hold back his anger

'Who DARED touch my child. I swear, they come back, and they will have a VERY BAD TIME' He cursed, holding the still sobbing child in his arms.

"Wow Sansy~, how rude is that? Ignoring your _best friend_ when they come to visit you~" Came a sickly-sweet voice behind Sans. He slowly turned and froze at the sight before him. Standing behind was another child, the same age as Frisk. They wore the same leotard and flats frisk normally wore, apart from the green sweater with a single yellow band through the middle, and the same colour hair. They're eyes were beyond bloodshot, to the point where they looked as if the entire eye was just a blob of red. In their hand was a knife, with a blade already painted in blood.

"YOU…" Sans spat, his pupils disappearing from his eye sockets, and his magic beginning to form inside him.

"So nice to see you too, Sansy~" The child laughed. Sans stood up from where he was kneeling next to frisk. He ripped chara's soul out, hovering it in front of him, and turning it blue.

"I don't know who you are, but if you did this to Frisk, you better be reading for a VERY BAD TIME" He growled. Instead of cowering, or even looking remotely worried, they kept the same creepy smile plastered on their face. Sans throw a bone attack, which hit the soul head on. The child barely flinched, dropping their guard momentarily. As it hit however, Sans heard frisk groan in pain behind him. He turned and saw frisk's HP on 2.

"Oh, I should also mention. Me and frisk share a soul kinda. You hurt me, you hurt frisk. Do you really want to be the reason frisk dies right here, right now~?" Came a satanic giggle. Frisk looked up at sans, still teary-eyed. It took Sans a moment to realise what this demon was saying was completely true. If he tried to kill them, he'd kill frisk. He clapsed his hands into his pocket, and pulled out a monster candy, and put it in frisk's mouth. It was gone almost instantly, and sans saw frisk's HP rise to 12.

"Well, I may not be able to attack you now, but there is one last idea I have" He smirked, before clasping the soul before him in 2 different directions of gravity, tearing the soul at the seams. The child dropped the knife and fell to their knees. Sans heard frisk groaning behind him, but he didn't care.

'If I split the soul, it will give half to frisk, removing any risks of killing them by mistake' He thought. Increasing his magic, he saw the soul begin to split.

"What are you doing? You cant split a soul…" The child groaned in pain. Sans liked this look, a lot actually. Slowly increasing the magic, he looked back at frisk, who had thankfully passed out. The pain of their physical wounds and their soul basically being ripped in half must've been too much on the poor child.

"Really, cant I? Well, watch me" Sans groaned, the exertion of using so much magic apparent. With one final tug, the soul split. The child collapsed where they were were, and sans dropped to his knees, spent. What happened next was interesting…

The 2 soul fragments started vibrating intensely. Out of one, the other half was replaced with a black fragment, making a red and black soul. Out of the other, a white fragment appeared and connected to the other half, making 2 whole souls, the white returning to frisk and the black returning to the other child.

"What the hell? 2 full souls? They should've stayed as 2 fragments. Where did the other halves come from?" Sans thought aloud. His train of thought was interrupted by Frisk's door bursting open. Toriel emerged from the open doorway, a fireball primed in either hand. She did NOT look happy.

"What is going on here?!" She growled, before seeing Frisk unconscious in the corner. Toriel dismissed the fire and ran to Frisk, clutching the child in her arms. Frisk began to stir, then saw Toriel and shuffled deeper into toriel's arms.

"What happened here? Why is frisk BLEEDING?" Toriel asked anxiously. Sans was about to respond, when he heard Toriel gasp. She covered her mouth in shock. Sans was utterly confused as to why then saw where her gaze laid. She was looking directly at the other child.

"C-Chara? My child, is it really you?"

 ***A.N. AND DONE. I legit wrote this in class, when I was *kinda* supposed to be doing actual school work. So, I came up with the soul idea on the fly, by mistake to be honest. The soul frisk has now is a HOPE soul, as im dubbing it. Chara's now is a HATE soul, basically making them a Ying and Yang sort of deal? I don't know. I guess since they're half magic souls, Frisk and Chara can now perform magic? Once again, Don't know. That'll be figured out in a later chapter.**

 **Have fun for now,**

 **Exfinity~**


	3. Thats gonna leave a mark

Sans stared, dumbfounded. Toriel had gone from mad to upset to surprised. It was a real roller coaster of emotions.

"… Sans. What happened to Frisk's SOUL?" Toriel asked with a hint of anger, staring at the newly formed HOPE soul. Sans didn't know what to say. Everything was still a blur, especially after all that happened. So, Sans decided to do what anyone would do in this situation. He passed out, slumping to the ground. Toriel sighed, and stood up. Gently as possible, she picked Sans up and walked him down to their master bedroom. She tucked him in, then walked briskly down to Frisk's room. When she rounded the corner, she gasped, throwing her paws over her mouth again. Chara was on top of Frisk, attempting to thrust the thick, bloodied blade into them. Toriel reached out to grab Chara, but stopped when Chara was forcefully flung upwards towards the roof. She saw a faint blue glow emanating off Chara, and quickly spun around to see Sans weakly holding his arm out.

"Chara, I know you're in there. Please, listen to me child. You are not acting like yourself, this isn't like you!" Toriel cried, turning her back to the weakened skeleton. Chara grinned from where she was. Perhaps she saw an easy kill?

"Chara! Listen to me! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Toriel yelled, her voice raising. Frisk instinctually threw their hands over their ears to block out Toriel's booming voice. Sans let Chara go for a moment, only to pin them back to the roof once again. This happened a few times before sans eventually let go for good. Chara fell, only to hit their head on the end of Frisk's bed with a sickening thud. They slumped to the ground, bleeding heavily from the head. Toriel dropped to her knees, tears already flowing down into her thick tufts of fur. She turned, and saw Sans unconscious behind her, obviously tired from using too much of his magic. Frisk was still in the corner, visibly distressed. Toriel stood up from where she was, picked up Frisk and walked quickly to the lounge room. She laid the child on the long couch, then sped into the kitchen and picked up the Pink and Black MTT-BRAND Wall Mounted Telephone. She instantly dialled Alphys, but received no answer. Toriel groaned aloud, then dialled 911. She spoke briefly with the operator, who sent an ambulance immediately. Frisk and Chara were taken to the ER, Toriel stayed home briefly to make sure Sans was ok, then sped off to accompany the children.

After 3 hours on medication and a lot of stitches, both children were in an adequate enough state for Toriel to be admitted in to see them. Chara was still sleep, which the doctors explained was because of the serious blow to the head they had taken. Frisk was awake, but was still extremely drowsy due to the strong anaesthesia they had placed them on to tend to the deep cut wound in their shoulder, which was bandaged already.

"Excuse me, I was wondering when my children were going to be allowed to leave?" Toriel asked a passing doctor, leaving the room momentarily. The doctor jumped in surprise and turned to the large goat monster.

"Oh, sorry ma'am. I didn't notice you. Your children were Frisk and Chara, correct?" Toriel nodded in response, chuckling slightly.

"Ah yes. Frisk will be allowed out in the morning with some antibiotics. The other one, Chara, however will need to stay an extra night. We need to be sure the blow to their head didn't cause any internal bleeding or serious brain damage" He explained simply. Toriel sighed in relief.

'Well, at least Chara will be in good hands' She thought to herself. She turned to go back to the room, only to see Alphys, Undyne, Papyrus and Metatton behind her. She jumped, just like the doctor before her.

"Oh my. What are you all doing here?" She asked, patting down her ruffled fur.

"WELL LADY TORIEL, DOCTOR ALPHYS WORKS HERE, AS YOU MAY OR MAY NOT KNOW. AS SUCH, WHEN SHE SAW THE HUMAN HAD BEEN ADMITTED, SHE TEXTED US AND WE CAME IMMEDIATELLY" Papyrus exclaimed in his usual over-excited loud voice. Toriel looked at Alphys confused.

"W-Well, since i-I do a lot of s-soul work, I w-work here on m-monsters m-mainly, t-though I do w-work on h-humans s-sometimes." Alphys explained. Toriel smiled at this, knowing Chara would be in even better hands. She walked up to the golden lizard and trapped her in a tight hug, sobbing slightly. Alphys was taken aback slightly, but quickly returned the favour.

"DON'T LEAVE THE GREAT PAPYRUS OUT!" Papyrus laughed as he joined the tight hug, crushing Alphys even more. Metatton chuckled slightly, then wandered into the children's room. Undyne laughed, then ended up joining the other 3, to a point where Alphys couldn't breathe. The 4 monsters let go of each other, then entered the room, where Frisk and Chara were asleep next to each other, and Metatton sitting in a chair across the room.

"They were asleep when I came in. Might want to keep it down." Metatton purred as he stared out the large window into the night sky. It truly was a beautiful night, it was a disappointment it had to be ruined like this.

"Well, we really should get going, the children to need some sleep. Alphys, please will you call me the moment they're allowed to leave." Toriel sighed, exiting to room with Alphys in tow.

"O-Of course T-Toriel. If a-anything changes, y-you'll be the f-first to k-know" Alphys smiled. Toriel quickly hugged her again, then left the hospital.

It was late at night. A young monster, a Loox, had just left a booming nightclub. He met some of his friends there and had a great time. He left with a smile on his face, and a bounce in his step. He turned a corner after leaving and saw a hooded man leaning against a lamp-pole. Confused, the Loox ignored it and continued on, heading towards a small apartment building. He entered, walking up 2 flights of stairs onto his floor, and entered his apartment. He kicked off his shoes and took his jacket off and placed it on the coatrack. When he turned to place his keys near the door, the same hooded figure he saw earlier was standing in his doorway.

"Perfect" It said in a deep, masculine voice.

…

…

"You'll make a perfect example"

 ***A.N. Done! This has been a great chapter to write, took a while but I did it. It's taking a long time to write some of these chapters, but that's because, well, im really bad at times with writing. Some of my chapters in an old fanfic were about 300 words long, with massive pieces of detail missing, making for not a great writing experience. I've been reading some pretty great fanfictions lately, including a story called Home, by ArtOfSkating. Surprisingly, that's actually the fanfiction that got me back into writing, and writing a lot better. If you get the chance, definitely read Home. It's a long, and amazingly written, undertale fanfiction. One of the most viewed on actually. The author is an amazing writer, and deserves every like review and fan they have.**

 **Anyways, enough ranting. Kinda supposed to be doing an assignment right now, so might need to get onto that…**

 **Yeah.**

 **Bya's,**

 **Exfinity~**


	4. A slight turn of events

The next morning was a long one. A lot of paperwork had to be filled out, but eventually Frisk was able to leave, to Toriel's delight. Their entire right arm was in a cast, which it would be like for 8 weeks until everything had healed properly. Chara was still asleep, which worried Toriel.

'What if she is in a coma, or worse, dead?' Toriel thought, pacing back and forth. She quickly pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind, and instead decided to enjoy Frisk being able to leave safely.

"Now, Ms. Dreemurr. Before I allow Frisk to leave, I do need to speak with you about a few things." Toriel quickly spun to the doctor behind her, who was flanked by Alphys. She nodded, and told Frisk to wait with Sans downstairs. When she returned, the doctor motioned for her to follow the two into a small office off the main reception. When she entered, both doctors looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Well, what did you need to speak to me about?" Toriel questioned, sitting into the small seat in front of the desk. Alphys nervously fidgeted with her glasses, while the other doctor took a deep breath and looked Toriel in the eyes.

"Well, from what Dr. Alphys told me, Chara and Frisk will be relatively weak, and may experience random losses of consciousness for a few weeks, due to… what was it you said Alphys?" The doctor explained, looking over to the shorter lizard. She stopped fidgeting up and saw both of them looking directly at her.

"O-Oh sorry. U-u-m yes, they w-will experience r-random loss of c-consciousness from t-time to time. That w-will be because o-of their b-bodies getting u-used to their i-individual n-new souls." Alphys explained meekly, then continued to fidget uncontrollably. Toriel looked horrified.

"Well, there must be something you can do to control this!" Toriel shouted, keeping her voice low.

"I-I'm s-sorry T-Toriel. T-There is n-nothing I c-can d-do." Alphys sighed nervously. Toriel nodded, thanked the two then left.

"What was that all about?" Sans asked as Toriel approached.

"Frisk and Chara apparently will need extra care, because according to Alphys, their bodies aren't used to their new souls, so they'll be slipping in and out of consciousness randomly until their body can accommodate their new souls." She sighed heavily, patting down Frisk's hair. Sans sighed at the news, then thought back to Chara.

'Why bother thinking about that THING? It killed all of us, even Frisk. Yet, I feel… remorseful?' He pondered. He ignored many of the nagging questions and followed Toriel and Frisk out of the hospital.

The drive home was a short one, mostly with Toriel non-stop questioning Frisk about her condition. She got no answers of course, with frisk being unable to sign.

"Well, it does look like things turned out relatively well." Toriel smiled as they pulled into the driveway. Gently, Toriel picked Frisk up out of the car, and led Sans into the home. She laid Frisk down on the lounge, then wandered into the kitchen. Sans plopped into the small bean-bag in the corner and fell asleep, much to frisk's amusement.

"Well my child, I believe it would be best if you relaxed for a few days, especially after suffering such a horrible wound." Toriel soothed, handing the giggling child a cup of cocoa. Frisk instantly accepted it, humming in appreciation.

"Well, I haven't gotten a wink of sleep since the incident, so im going to go take a nap. Ill see you in a few hours, ok?" Toriel yawned, the lack of sleep apparent. Frisk nodded, taking a sip of the steaming hot cocoa. With that, Toriel walked up the small set of stairs out of sight.

2 hours passed, with Frisk sitting on the couch watching one of Mettaton's shows on Tv. It was silent, except for the TV and the occasional giggle from Frisk. She looked over to sans, who was miraculously still asleep. She thought about how this all must have affected both Sans and Toriel. Their thoughts were interrupted by sans' phone suddenly ringing. Sans didn't wake up, so Frisk quickly picked it up off the ground next to him. It was Alphys. They quickly walked up the stairs, and woke Toriel.

"Hmm? What is it my child?" She asked as she woke up, rubbing her eyes. Frisk handed her the phone, which she grabbed. Upon seeing it was alphys, she shot up and answered the phone?

"Hello Alphys. What can I do for you?" Toriel asked, holding the white phone to her ear.

"O-oh, Hi T-Toriel. I'm a-assuming S-Sans is asleep?" Alphys laughed.

"That he is" Toriel chuckled.

"W-Well, in any c-case, Chara j-just woke up. The d-doctors are checking on t-them now, so y-you should be a-able to speak to t-them in around an h-hour."

"That's wonderful news Alphys. Ill be there in half an hour." Toriel said, hanging the phone up.

"Are you coming with, my child?" Toriel asked, throwing her normal floor length purple dress on over her night-gown. Frisk nodded, then ran to wake Sans up. They shook him with their left arm, which caused him to awaken with a snort.

"Huh? Oh, hey kiddo. What's up?" He yawned, sitting up.

"Chara just woke up. Are you coming along Sans?" Toriel asked, grabbing her car keys out of the small dish. Sans' eyes turned dark, and he looked away. Frisk felt a prick of guilt, but decided against begging him to come.

"I'll take that as a no. We'll be back in a bit" Toriel stated quickly, pushing out the front door.

"What's his problem?" Toriel questioned angrily, which Frisk just shrugged to. She nodded and opened the car door. The two got into the car and headed off.

 ***A.N. Sorry for the late upload. I had a tad bit of writer's block and couldn't think of the right idea for the story. But I finally found a good plot, so this is what im going with. Sorry this is a shorter chapter, but I have some good ideas for the chapter that may pique some interests.**

 **'** **Ave a good one,**

 **Exfinity~**


	5. Trouble!

A.N. Sorry for late update. Since me and my family just moved to a new house, our internet hasn't been on. Not to mention, we won't be getting Wi-Fi until next Thursday, so updating is going to be a bitch. (excuse my language). I've also thought about the 2 souls I "made" in the last chapter. Frisk is now a "Determined Hope" soul, while Chara is a "Determined Hate" soul. Ill be doing the same thing with other souls, depending on the situation.

Enjoy!

By the time the car had come to a complete stop at the hospital, Toriel was already grabbing Frisk and running towards the door. They took the elevator up to the 3rd floor, with Toriel nervously pacing. When she entered, there seemed to be some sort of commotion coming from Chara's room. The goat mother placed Frisk on the ground and walked into the room. Chara was on the bed, spasming hitting everything around them. Toriel gasped and ran towards the child, only to be sent flying into the wall by a wave of red magic. When she hit the wall, her head slammed into the window, cracking it. Frisk, who was anything but calm, raced to their mother's side, hugging her arm and whimpering.

"My child, I am ok. Please, Fetch Alphys. Quickly!" Toriel commanded, pushing on the wall to balance herself. Frisk nodded and ran out of the room. Toriel sighed, then began slowly approaching the child. Yet another wave of energy was sent out, which Toriel dodged. Wave after wave, the magic continued flowing, knocking Toriel off her feet several times. When she finally made it to the child, she placed her hands on the writhing child, and began pumping green healing magic into them. Chara seemed to calm down, only to send yet another wave of magic out, stronger than before. Toriel was knocked off her feet and crashed through the window, before striking a wall in the room across the hall. She tried to stand, only to fall down and hit her head on the ground with a sickening thud, before passing out.

* * *

Frisk ran as fast as their little legs would carry them. They passed several doctors, patients and families before reaching a set of large doors with the words "SOUL Work" inscribed on the door. Frisk heaved the door open as hard as they could, and raced into the room. Several monsters looked at the panicking human child, their mouths agape. Frisk's eyes scanned the room lightning fast, and noticed the lizard doctor asleep in a bean bag, surrounded by cups of instant noodles. Frisk ran towards her, and shook her violently, trying to wake Alphys. Alphys shot up with a snort, looking around the room, before noticing the distressed child next to them.

"F-Frisk?! What a-are you d-doing here? You c-can't be in t-this area o-of the h-hospital!" Alphys asked, donning her glasses. Frisk pointed towards the door frantically, trying to pull the doctor to her feet. They ultimately failed, falling on their butt. Alphys walked over to help the child up, when a loud crash boomed through the hospital. Alphys accidentally dropped Frisk, before grabbing her pager and switching it on.

"Nurse! W-What's going o-on out t-there?!" She asked nervously, grabbing her lab coat. A feminine voice rang through, startling the doctor.

"Doctor Alphys! Thank goodness. The goat lady, Toriel I believe, just shot through a window. There's some sort of commotion in Room 3-17!" reported the nurse.

"T-That's Chara's r-room!" Alphys shouted, bursting through the double doors. Multiple patients burst out of their rooms, running towards the security and hiding around the corner. The 3 men had tasers in hand, and were sprinting towards the room.

"W-Wait! Don't g-go in t-there!" Alphys screamed, halting the 3 men. They looked towards the doctor, before nodding and taking a defensive stance outside the room, weapons trained. Alphys carefully walked into the room, clutching a metal tray for defence.

"C-Chara, c-can y-you h-hear m-m-me?" Alphys stuttered, terrified. The child was still writhing, but less violently. As the young doctor neared the bed, a tendril of pure black burst out of the floor, wrapping itself around her. Alphys screamed out of pure terror, before being thrusted out the window, landing on one of the guards. Frisk covered her mouth, before putting on a brave face and entering the room, ignoring the calls of the men outside. Carefully, they tiptoed towards the bed. The same black tendril shot towards them, going faster than any attack they had seen, causing them to cover their face and shut their eyes. Barely an inch from Frisk's face, the tendril stopped. Frisk opened their eyes, and saw the tendril stopped in front of them. Their body felt different, almost, calming. When they looked down to their arms, Frisk saw they were enveloped in a white magic, which was pulsing red. They moved their arms, and saw no restrictions. Frisk resumed their pacing forward towards Chara, ignoring the magic tendril trying to stop them, and gently laid their non-broken arm on the upset child head. Chara began to writhe more violently, before fully passing out and going to sleep. The black tendril collapsed, and slithered back into Chara's body.

"good job kiddo" came a deep voice behind them. Frisk spun around, seeing their adoptive father standing behind them, one hand in his pocket and chugging a bottle of ketchup. Frisk ran towards him, wrapping themselves around him, wincing in pain from their arm. Sans hugged the kid back, before looking behind them, seeing Chara was still unconscious.

"where's tori?" Sans asked, looking for his wife. Frisk looked around, and noticed the distinct lack of a mother in the room. Sans peeked out the room, and saw Toriel unconscious across the hall. Sans didn't even bother to run, he teleported over to her, dropping his bottle of ketchup.

"by Asgore, Toriel are you ok?!" Sans called, clutching his wife in his arms. Toriel stirred, before opening her eyes and looking towards Sans, who's eye began to flare blue.

"S-Sans, do not worry. I am fine, though I might have a mild concussion…" Toriel answered, sitting up and clutching her forehead. Frisk stood in the room, staring at Toriel, before hearing something behind them. They spun around fearfully, thinking Chara was about to have another attack, but instead was met with Chara sitting up, clutching their head and looking around the room, almost as if they were scared.

"W-Where am i?!" Chara blurted out, before seeing Frisk gawking at them. "W-Who are you?" They asked, standing up from the bed. Frisk gently walked up to them, and wrapped them in a tight hug, knocking the wind out of them.

"Frisk, is everything alright my chil…" Toriel stuttered, looking towards Chara.

"Chara, my dear, you're ok!" She gasped, clutching the 2 children.

"M-mom, is that you?" Chara asked feebly, tears forming in their eyes. Toriel didn't answer, but simply clutched her closer. Frisk wiggled out of her grasp, which Toriel allowed, then ran towards the door to check on Alphys. They saw the golden lizard sitting against the wall, drinking a can of soda. Frisk ran to her and captured her in a hug.

"O-Oh! Frisk, i-im alright. R-really!" Alphys laughed, sucking in huge breaths of air. Frisk wouldn't let go, until Sans forced them with magic to let go.

"heh. bit emotional there, hey kiddo?" Sans asked, chuckling. He turned to check on his wife, but stopped abruptly. Frisk tugged on his sleeve, but he didn't move. His eyes were dark, and a faint blue glow was forming in his right-eye.

"S-Sans, what's w-wrong?" Alphys asked, walking towards them. She peeked into the room, and saw Chara pushing against the wall, terror-stricken.

"SANS! THAT IS ENOUGH!" Toriel boomed, pushing him down the hall.

"Tori, how can you be so happy about this?! that, THING, killed all of us. took over frisk, hell, pushed Alphys to suicide in one of the timelines!" Sans roared, taking a step towards the room.

"That does not matter! For heaven's sake, they don't even know where they are!" Toriel growled, standing once again in front of Sans.

"so?! That could easily be a trick, a lie to get you to lower your guard, so they can kill you!" Sans replied angrily, pushing past Toriel.

"I care for Chara, as much as I care for you and Frisk… Imagine if it was Papyrus in there. You would fight tooth and nail to save him. That's what im doing now. Just give them a chance Sans, for me?" Toriel explained, sighing sadly. Sans stopped where he was, and turned slowly.

"fine, but if anything happens, it's on you." Sans sighed, defeated.

"Thank you, Sans. Now, why don't we just head home and lie down for a bit. W- Ill set up the spare bed in Frisk's Room, and Chara can stay there." Toriel smiled, turning towards the room. She entered the room, and saw Frisk next to the child in question, offering them a bottle of water, which Chara graciously accepted.

"Thanks..." Chara thanked, guzzling the water down in one go. Frisk smiled, then shifted out of the way to allow Toriel to pick them up.

"Let's head home, get some food and get some rest." Toriel beamed, moving towards the door.

* * *

"Breaking News!"

"The remains of a monster were found in a city apartment a few nights ago. Forensics are struggling to identify the monster killed. Police speculate that this crime may be related to the murder of Amelia Ray, who was killed 3 days ago. We will bring you more on this as we get word."


	6. The End?

hey guys.

so im ending ultimatum.

i know, ive said it before but you guys inspired me to come back. now? well, ive just lost interest. ive moved on from the UT fandom, and ive just lost inspiration to write this fanfic.

im still continuing Choices We Made, cause im still in love with Walking Dead, but unless Undertale has another big boom and becomes popular again, this story most likely wont be continued.

thank you all for your support, its been amazing to have so many people commenting and telling me im doing a decent job, and i hope i can one day continue to entertain you all!

sadly, for now this is the last timr im signing off here. enjoy yourselves, and stay determined (haha get the joke? no k ill just see myself out)

ciao,

Exfinity


	7. heh

so...

its been a while, huh?

tell me, do you think even the worst person can change? that if they try hard enough they can be a "good person"?

heh. well, let me ask you a question, did ya "miss" me?

Nah but in all seriousness, im back y'all. I know I did say "fuck this im outtie" but recently I got more inspiration and ive decided to continue The Ultimatum. I dont know how consistent updates will be but know something will be coming soon.


	8. magic in the air

"you aren't human, you don't deserve to exist"

"W-What?"

"did you take joy in ending all those lives? did you feel good, murdering innocent monsters?"

"S-Sans? Is that you?"

"y'know, I thought that 'man, perhaps I might finally be able to keep a promise for once'. news flash, apparently that isn't happening"

"Sans? What's going on?"

"…i never should've believed you… you dirty brother killer"

"GAHH" Chara shot up, clutching their chest. Their eyes scanned the room almost systematically, checking every last little nook and cranny, but soon calmed after finding nothing out of the ordinary. They looked over and saw Frisk stir, then sit up and blink a few times, seeing Chara with a burning red eye, similar to Sans when he uses his magic, only a different colour. Aside from that, their other eye was crimson red, yet fearful.

" _Chara, are you ok?"_ Frisk signed, getting out of bed and hugging the other child.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just had… a bit of a nightmare" Chara coughed, their voice rough for some reason. _Probably because I've only just been reborn,_ they thought.

" _Are you sure? We can go get something to drink from the fridge if you need it"_ Chara stopped for a moment, then nodded and stood up. Because they didn't actually own anything, and their clothes needed to be cleaned, Chara had instead donned one of Frisk's many pairs of sleep pants and a slightly big black shirt.

" _Come on, I think Mom bought chocolate syrup. I'll make you a milkshake"_ Chara's eyes lit up. They hadn't had anything sweet since they had died in the underground, which meant they had a real craving for sugar, and chocolate was especially good since they absolutely adored the treat. The pair of them had quietly snuck down the stairs into the kitchen, only to see the light was on, and Sans was asleep at the table, a newspaper on his head as he snored softly. It was quite a funny sight, and Chara almost failed at stifling a laugh

" _I wonder why he's here?"_ Chara shrugged, then moved around the table and sat down on one of the spare chairs. Frisk moved up behind Sans and shook him, stifling a laugh as he snorted and sat up, the newspaper scattering all over the floor.

"kiddo? what are you doing up?" Sans yawned, looking over at the clock in the corner.

" _Chara had a nightmare, so I brought them down to get them a drink, so they could calm down"_ Frisk signed quickly, waiting to make sure Sans understood.

"huh, ok. well, let me help you guys then. you know toriel will kill me if i let you touch the mixer" Frisk nodded, stepping out of the way as Sans used his magic to drop a cup and the milkshake mixer down. Chara watched all of this in awe, watching all these objects float around like leaves on the wind.

"That's really cool. How do you that?" Chara asked out of curiosity. They saw Sans glare at them, before sighing.

"well, unlike most monsters magic, like undyne's, I don't focus on manipulating an opponents SOUL. i manipulate matter. i can move any object with half the effort, though i cant exactly go around floating trucks, everything still has weight. magic simply negates a good portion of weight" Sans explained briefly, pouring milk and a small amount of chocolate nice-cream into the metal cup.

"Is that something only you can do, or can other monsters do that?" They watched on as Sans poured a large heaping of thick syrup into the cup and switch the machine on.

"nah, it isn't specific to me. most monsters can do it, hell even alphys probably could. but, they simply don't have enough magic to do so, or they don't know how. think of it like riding a bike. you cant just get on a bike and expect to soar, you have to learn first" Chara stared at Sans, taking in this information, oblivious to Frisk signing something and then leaving.

"here you go kiddo. drink up, then head off to bed. tori asked me to take you and frisk out to the mall and get you some clothes and such, as well as books for school and a bag"

"Wait, school? Why? I already basically know anything they could teach me" This time it was Sans' turn to be surprised.

"really now? so, if i sat you down and wrote out a complex equation, you're telling me you could complete it?" Chara nodded, eager for a possible chance to prove themselves.

"alright, im open for new experiences. follow me, and bring your drink. dont wanna get in trouble, do we?" Chara smirked and grabbed the chilled drink, following the stout skeleton out of the kitchen and into another room, which contained a whiteboard and two long tables covered in papers, test tubes and other scientific gizmos.

"grab a stool and sit down here" Sans pointed over at a lone stool sitting in front of a computer. Chara placed their drink on one of the tables and grabbed the stool and carried it back over to the white board. They carefully placed the stool and plopped down on the stool.

"alright, give me a second to write something up" Chara nodded and watched as Sans wrote a very complex looking equation on the whiteboard, almost using up the entire board save for a small space on the bottom with a question mark in it. He dropped the pen on the desk and grabbed a calculator, then handed it to Chara.

"ok, time to prove yourself. this is a late-university level sum, that even most professor's cant eve-" Chara dropped the pen and handed the calculator back to Sans, cutting him off.

"Done!" Sans looked baffled, looking straight back at the board and seeing the entire equation was complete.

"w-wha, how?"

"It was easy. You have to remember Sans, I possessed quite a few humans and lived with monsters for like 9 years. I know a lot more than you'd think" Chara smirked, seeing the disbelief on Sans' face.

"well, i am surprised. great job kiddo" Chara appreciated the praise, hoping this helped to put them on better ground.

"well, in any case, off to bed. still need sleep" Chara nodded, quickly drank the last of their drink and walked out of the makeshift lab. Sans watched as the child wandered out then turned back to the equation.

" _how the hell did they finish this so fast? even- … no, i will not compare Chara to_ _ **him**_ "

"Good morning my children" Toriel smiled as Chara and Frisk wandered down the next morning. Chara was still groggy but Frisk was wide awake, running over and hugging their mother.

" _Morning!"_ Toriel laughed, seeing Frisk act so happily in the morning. Chara was, however, a completely different story. They lumbered down and sat at the table, slouching down at the table.

"Is everything ok Chara? You look exhausted" Toriel looked over the child with a worried look on her face. Chara simply groaned and made no attempt to move.

"Would you like something to wake you up?" Toriel soothed, rubbing her furred hand down Chara's back. Chara nodded against the table and barely grumbled "Coffee please…"

"My child, are you sure you should be drinking coffee?" Toriel looked concerned for the child.

"c'mon tori, what could possibly go wrong? they are technically… what, 24?" Sans smirked as he popped out into the chair across from Chara, startling everyone in the kitchen.

"Well, I suppose so. How would you like your coffee then, Chara?" Chara looked up, contemplating their choices.

"Black, 3 sugars. Actually, a bit of milk please" Toriel nodded and turned back to the counter, switching something off on the stove.

"Frisk, can you pass me the plates and some forks please?" Frisk nodded and ran over to the cupboards and threw them opened, then grabbed 4 plates. They then shut the door and placed the plates on the bench. Afterwards, they grabbed a handful of forks and put them next to the plates. Toriel ran her hand across the child's head, who hummed in appreciation before walking back and sitting down at the small circular table.

"Here you go, fresh cinnamon pancakes" Sans helped and floated the 4 plates onto the table, as well as a bottle of maple syrup and a plate with a stick of slightly melted butter. Chara's head lifted slowly as the smell of the food made them hungry.

"Thank you" Chara smiled as they grabbed the food and took a bite of the pancakes. Their eyes lit up at the taste, and didn't hesitate to continue eating. Frisk laughed silently and bit into their own pancakes. Sans looked on in amusement and slowly chewed his own food. Toriel soon joined them and began eating her own food. Chara paid no mind to them as they shovelled the delicious meal into their mouth. They only realised they were out of food when their fork went in for more, only to hit the empty plate.

"I see you were hungry my child" Toriel laughed, causing Chara to blush and look away.

"Y-yeah, sorry. I haven't had actual food in years, not since the incident with Dad…" Toriel stopped midway through a bite and almost dropped her fork.

"Chara, my child. You cannot blame yourself for that. You made a simple mistake, and… **he** __got better" Toriel tried to soothe, only to have her hand swatted away.

"I almost killed him, I died because I felt so horrible. I even caused Asriel so much grief because of it all" Chara began tearing up, remembering that fateful day when they had caused Asriel's death.

"You were acting on your emotions. You were angry at humans and you tried to hurt them. Asriel didn't want to fight, so you didn't fight, and instead you died. You cannot think you are the only one to blame" Toriel wrapped her arms around the trembling child, hugging them close.

"I'm going back to bed…" Chara muttered, standing up and leaving. Toriel looked at Sans, who simply shrugged and sipped his coffee.

" _Sans?"_ Frisk shook Sans awake. A few hours had passed, and currently Toriel and Chara had gone out to get Chara some better fitting clothes.

"oh, heya kiddo. what can i do for ya?" Sans yawned, stretching out.

" _It's about Chara. When they woke up last night, their eyes were really weird. Remember in all those genocide timelines? The red eyes? One of their eyes was like that, the other one was glowing red, sort of like yours when you use your magic"_ Frisk explained, rubbing their sore hands together.

"so chara has magic?" Frisk nodded, sitting down on the sofa next to the skeleton.

"well, i guess i'll talk to them later. Thanks for telling me kiddo" Frisk hummed, laying down against Sans. Sans chuckled and laid against the sofa, drifting off. That, or he would have, if not for the incessant knocking at the door.

"SANS! I KNOW YOU'RE AWAKE IN THERE! OPEN THE DOOR!" Sans laughed, teleporting to the door and throwing it open, seeing a slightly shaken Papyrus on the other side.

"sup, bro?" Sans acknowledged his brother, then teleported out of the way as Papyrus barged into the house and slammed the door shut.

"BROTHER, SOMETHING TERRIBLE HAS HAPPENED! I WAS ON MY WAY HOME FROM BUYING INGREDIENTS FOR MY AMAZING HOMECOOKED SPAGHETTI, WHEN I FOUND MONSTER DUST ON THE SIDE OF THE ROAD!" Sans' eye went dark as he turned to his terrified younger brother.

"pap, are you positive it was monster dust?" He asked, clenching his fist.

"I AM POSITIVE BROTHER. ERM, PERHAPS WE SHOULD CALL UNDYNE? SHE IS A PART OF THE POLICE AFTER ALL" Sans let his pupils return as he sighed, walking past Papyrus to the phone charging on the counter.

"yeah, you're right paps. i'll ring undyne. why don't you go sit in the living room with frisk? i'm sure they'll be happy to play something with you" Papyrus beamed as he nodded and shot through the house, yelling "NYEH HEH HEH" as he did so. Sans chuckled before grabbing his phone and unlocking it. He navigated to his contacts and dialled Undyne.

"Hello?" Sans was surprised to hear Undyne not screaming at him, like she normally did.

"heya, got a bit of a situation. can you come over here for a sec? it's important"

"Sans? I can't just leave work, we're in the middle of a case!" Undyne protested, still sounding unnaturally calm.

"undyne, pap just burst through my door claiming he found monster dust somewhere. i think this is important enough to leave work" Sans could hear Undyne spit something out in the background, obviously in surprise.

"WAIT WHAT?! IM ON MY WAY OVER!" There it was. Classic Undyne. Before Sans could even say thank you or hang up, the line went dead. Sans put the phone back on the desk and walked out into the lounge room, then stopped when he saw Frisk literally sitting on top of Papyrus' chest, laughing.

"SANS, PLEASE HELP ME! THE HUMAN HAS ATTACKED ME, AND I HAVE BEEN CAPTURED" Sans couldn't help but laugh at the sight. The door suddenly clicked open again, and Toriel entered, holding a copious amount of bags in her paws. Chara followed not too far behind, holding two drinks.

"Hello Sans, we're home" Toriel smiled, turning into the kitchen and placing the bags down.

"HELLO MISS TORIEL!" Papyrus shouted, startling Papyrus.

"Papyrus? What are you doing here? Don't you and Mettaton live a few cities away?" Toriel questioned, taking her drink from Chara.

"ERM, WELL YES…. BUT! I WAS IN TOWN GETTING PASTA AND TOMATOES FROM GARY DOWN AT THE FARMERS MARKET, AND WHEN I WAS WALKING BACK TO CATCH THE TRAIN I FOUND SOMETHING ON THE GROUND!" Papyrus obviously was nervous of speaking about the incident in front of the younger kids, and getting the hint, Toriel quickly ushered the two upstairs. As Toriel went to sit down, the door banged. Not knocked, banged, as in it felt like someone was trying to break the door down.

"SANS! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" Undyne yelled from outside. Toriel jumped up and opened the door, summoning a fireball in her hands. As soon as the door opened, Undyne barged in, clad in her normal police uniform. The only thing Toriel noticed of the entire getup was the loaded GLOCK sitting in her belt.

"Undyne. What have I said about guns in my house?" Toriel demanded coldly, grabbing Undyne's shoulder and pulling her back.

"I know your rule Toriel! But this is more important!" Undyne wrenched her arm from Toriel's grip and ran through the house into the living room, and immediately ran up to Papyrus.

"PAPYRUS! What happened?! Sans called me and said you found monster dust!" Papyrus turned in surprise, slightly startled by Undyne suddenly screaming at him.

"OH, HELLO UNDYNE! SADLY, YOU WOULD BE VERY CORRECT. THERE WAS A PILE OF IT NEAR DOWNTOWN!" Undyne visibly tensed upon hearing this.

"Are you sure it was monster dust Pap? Maybe it was something else?" Papyrus shook his head, his normal very cheery demeanor quickly crumbling.

"N-NO, IM SURE IT WAS MONSTER DUST. THERE WAS TOO MUCH OF IT TO BE ANYTHING ELSE. PERHAPS WE SHOULD GET DOCTOR ALPHYS? SHE MIGHT BE ABLE TO USE A MACHINE TO FIND WHO OR WHAT IT IS?" Undyne looked thoughtful for a moment, before grinning and grabbing Papyrus over her shoulder.

"That's a good idea Pap! C'mon, I'll drive us over there right now!" Undyne practically sprinted out the door with Papyrus, not even remembering to say goodbye or at the very least shut the front door.

"well, that was certainly something, huh?" Toriel sighed, shutting the front door.

"Yes, I suppose so. I must say, this is all very troubling. These "Dusters" as they call themselves are becoming quite the issue. It seems some people are going to very extreme lengths to get rid of us monsters"

"yeah, that's true. welp, im gonna go to grillby's. want me to get some dinner before i head home?" Sans offered, his eye beginning to glow a magic blue.

"I will pass, thank you. I'm simply going to make a salad up. Though I believe tonight is take-out night, isn't it? Perhaps you should take the kids down with you and get them some food?" Sans chuckled, realising Toriel was right.

"yeah, might as well. gives me a chance to talk to chara…" Sans then teleported away before Toriel could question him.

"heya kiddos" Sans popped in out of nowhere, startling Chara. Frisk was asleep for whatever reason despite it being quite early.

"Shhh! Frisk fell asleep, they looked really tired" Chara scolded, closing the book they were reading and putting it down on the bedside dresser they and Frisk shared.

"woops, my bad. well, i'm heading down to grillby's. wanna throw some clothes on and join me?" Chara looked at the smiling skeleton skeptically.

"Sure, ill meet you downstairs" Sans nodded and teleported out, leaving Chara alone with a sleeping Frisk.

" _Huh, don't know why he would be taking me out. Seems he doesn't really trust me. Whatever, im starving_ " Chara threw their blanket off and stood off their bed, stretching and feeling their back pop a few times. They then opened the small closet and grabbed their favourite sweater out, as well as a pair of black pants and black shoes. After dressing themselves they went to grab their door, only to clutch their head in pain and double over, falling back and barely missing hitting their head yet again on the bed. Their eye felt as though it was on fire, singeing their eye every time they even tried to blink. Tears were beginning to form from the pain, and before they knew it, they were downstairs, on the floor in front of Toriel.

"My child?! What's wrong, how did you appear here?" Toriel gasped, grabbing Chara and wiping away the tears streaming from the child's eyes.

"I-I don't know! I was just getting dressed then my head started hurting. My eye felt like it was on fire and then I was here!" Chara whimpered, keeping their hand on their eye.

"kiddo, you ok? i heard toriel cry out" Sans rounded the corner, noticing Toriel holding Chara who looked visibly shaken.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine…" Chara tugged on Toriel's robe, wanting to be put down. Toriel obliged, placing the child down.

"Are we still going for food?" Chara asked, moving towards Sans without uncovering their still burning eye.

"if you think you're ok. i'm not taking you out if you're sick" Sans placed his hand on Chara's shoulder, feeling magic still coursing through them.

"I-I'm fine. Lets go" Sans looked at them for a moment then sighed, teleporting away. Toriel looked upset, then turned and walked away towards the kitchen.

"heya grillbz. 2 burgers please, and a glass of soda" Chara looked at the burning bartender, wondering how he didn't set the whole place on fire. The low crackling he emitted seemed to be the only noise in the entire bar, since it was practically empty, save for a lone-man drinking alone in the corner. Grillby nodded, placing the rag he was using and a glass down and walked towards a lone door. He opened the door and left, leaving the three in the bar.

"so, care to explain what happened, and why you can't take your hand off your eye?" Sans questioned, spinning on his stool. Chara didn't respond, only looking down at the floor.

"c'mon kiddo, i know your opinion of me isn't too good right now, but i am still here for you" Sans soothed, watching for any movement. Nothing happened for a few moments before he heard Chara sigh, sitting up. They slowly turned to Sans and removed their hand, the eye still burning fiercely.

"woah, what the…" Sans pulled Chara's face closer to him, inspecting the child's eye.

"Sans, what's happening? This really huuurts" Chara complained, trying to cover their eye again.

"easy, leave it uncovered. my guess is because you're a demon, not technically a human, who was born by the result of my magic, your soul was infused with magic. generally, when a monster is born, their magic is the result of the parent that gave birth to them. obviously, i didn't give birth to you, but i am technically the reason you exist, so your SOUL imprinted on my magic. don't try anything against it, all monsters experience immense pain when they first discover their magic. that eye will keep burning for maybe a week, then the pain will simply go away" Chara looked on in awe at Sans' explanation.

"So I can do the same kind of things you can? Like teleporting and making bones?" Chara asked giddily. Chara was always fascinated by magic, ever since they met Toriel and Asgore. The idea that they had magic was quite exciting.

"well, yes and no. you will be able to teleport, but you won't be making bones. i use bones since im a skeleton, but you could use just about any object. you simply decide what and make it. though it'd be easier to make something to do with your personality. my suggestion is maybe a weapon you're passionate about, like a sword or a gun" Chara nodded, thinking carefully about something they could summon.

"tell ya what, until your eye settles down, you wont be able to use magic. once this passes, ill teach you how to control your magic" Chara nodded furiously, hugging the skeleton.

"oh, also. The pain wont be permanent with your magic. until your body adapts to it, the pain will fluctuate. the burning look wont go away, but the pain will for a few hours, then suddenly come back. it's all normal, don't worry" Chara thanked the skeleton, right as Grillby walked back in with 2 plates of food, as well as a bottle of soda under his arm. He placed the two plates in front of the customers, and placed the small bottle in front of Chara, and a red bottle in front of Sans.

"thanks grillby. oh, did you get this weeks payment?" Sans asked through a mouthful of food. Grillby nodded, as if thanking Sans.

"Hey Sans, can I ask you something?" Sans swallowed his food and looked over at Chara.

"yeah, what's up kiddo?"

"Do you think Frisk has magic as well? Half my soul is human but the other is magic, so's Frisk's. Do you think they'll be able to use magic as well?"

"huh, didn't think about that. they probably will, though it wont be the same as mine. if anything, itll be toriel's magic, since she was in direct contact with Frisk when I split their SOUL" Sans shrugged, chewing his burger.

"You two are both monsters?" Sans tensed, looking over at the solemn figure in the corner, who had looked up long enough to address the pair.

"yeah, what of it?" Sans stopped chewing and put his burger down.

"All I was gonna say was be careful. More monsters have been found dead as of late, and I for one quite like you guys. Funny, isn't it? The monsters were said to be ruthless, fearsome monsters who would eliminate us as soon as they escaped their prison. Turns out the real monsters were here on the surface the whole time" The man laughed at his own realisation, looking down then downing the rest of his drink in one go.

"yeah, guess it is kinda funny. Thanks for the warning, must've taken a "skele-ton" of courage to talk out of the blue to us" The man laughed at the pun, while Chara groaned, shoving Sans.

"heh. always funny. anywho, can i buy you another drink? looks like your glass is a bit empty" Grillby looked up and nodded, moving to the back counter and grabbing an unlabelled bottle off the counter.

"Sure, I'd appreciate it. Thanks" Sans nodded, smiling as Grillby poured another glass of alcohol for him. He grabbed the drink and downed a big gulp, then shuddered and put the glass down.

"Damn that's strong. So, can I ask? What's your names?" Chara paid no mind as Sans stood up and walked across the bar, plopping down next to the now smiling man.

"names sans. kid's chara. and you are?" Sans introduced himself and Chara, extending his hand.

"Wyatt. It's a pleasure to meet you" Wyatt smiled, shaking Sans' hand.

"so, any particular reason you decided to warn us tonight or just being friendly?" Sans questioned, a tiny bit skeptical.

"Want the truth? I work for the police force, forensics. I'm currently assisting our detectives to find the guys dusting you folks, and another monster died earlier today. Of course, since you guys just came out, currently we can't identify the monster. However, Sgt. Undyne said your old "royal scientist" Dr. Alphys might be able to help us with that?" Sans looked surprised. They had barely been on the surface for 3 months and Undyne was already a sergeant?

"yeah, she should have some sort of equipment back in her lab"

"well, since you have nothing better to do, I can take you to go see Alphys if you want" Sans offered, standing up.

"That'd be great. Hey, can I grab something to wash this alcohol down a bit please?" Wyatt requested, turning to Grillby. The elemental looked thoughtful for a moment, before turning and grabbing a white bottle out of a small cupboard below the bar. He grabbed a shot glass and poured a gleaming green liquid into the glass, before sliding it down to Wyatt. The officer looked a bit sceptical before shrugging and picked up the shot, gulping it down. The thick green liquid had absolutely no taste, but after a few moments it felt like there was no alcohol left in his system.

"Jesus, what was that? It feels like I've never even touched a glass of alcohol!" Wyatt looked in awe over at the flame elemental. Grillby remained unsurprisingly silent.

"liquid magic im guessing?" Sans asked, earning a nod from Grillby.

"Liquid magic? Damn, that's why it had no taste whatsoever. Thanks, Grillby" The flame elemental nodded, picking up his discarded rag and beginning to clean the glass again.

"C'mon, I'm parked just outside" Sans nodded once, following the officer out the door with Chara in tow.

"hey kiddo, are you coming along or do you want me to drop you home?" Sans stopped just outside the doorway and turned back to Chara.

"Uh, I'll come with if you don't mind. I'd rather be out of the house for a bit" Chara asked, shrugging.

"sure, i don't really care. might be able to see if alphys can give us anything to help with your magic" Sans turned and saw Wyatt was already gone.

"huh, where did he go?" Sans scanned the immediate area, not finding any hint of Wyatt anywhere.

"Over there!" Chara pointed over to where Wyatt was pulling up in a new-looking black sports car.

"Hop in, lets get going" Wyatt told them as he swung the car door open.

"this is a 2 door though, what about chara?" Sans asked, inspecting the car.

"Oh, right. Sorry. Uh, there's a small lever on the side of the seat. Pull it and it'll swing the seat forward. This car does have a back seat but its behind the 2 front seats. And for looks I guess, theres only 2 doors" Wyatt explained, pulling the seat forwards as Sans pulled the lever mentioned before. The seat folded forward and true to his word, there was an entire 3 seats behind the front seat.

"cool. welp, hop in kiddo" Chara nodded and climbed behind the seat and sat down, looking around for a seatbelt.

"Oh, seatbelts behind you, closest to the door" Chara turned and as mentioned, there was a new looking seat belt tucked away behind the seat. As they did so, Sans pushed the seat back into place and pulled the lever again as Wyatt pushed back on the seat, putting back to normal. Sans then climbed into the car, shutting the door and grabbing the seat belt and buckling himself up.

"do you know how to get to alphys' lab?" Sans asked as Wyatt pulled out and began driving steadily down the road.

"No clue. There's a GPS in the radio, let me set it real quick" Sans watched as he tapped the radio a few times and hit a few buttons, eventually pulling up a large green map with a blue, pulsing arrow.

"what is that?" Wyatt looked over, seeing Sans' confusion.

"Oh, it's the GPS. It's a sort of electronic map to tell me where to go, seeing as I have no clue" Wyatt explained as he tapped a few more times and a white keyboard appeared on the screen.

"Punch in her address then hit navigate. The GPS'll do the rest" Sans nodded, pressing a few buttons and typing Alphys' address into the box. After the full address was typed, he then hit a big blue button that said "navigate" and the radio beeped a few times, then showed a few smaller boxes that all showed the same address.

"uh, what happened?" Sans looked utterly stumped. This technology was all new to him, he had no clue how the damn thing worked!

"Oh, apparently whatever you typed exists in multiple places. Press the one that says California. It'll be the shortest distance away from us" Each button said a different place, though eventually Sans found the one that said 'California, America'.

"ok, done. let's get going" Wyatt nodded, looking down at the screen then turning right from where he was.

"So what's Dr. Alphys like?" Wyatt asked after about 20 minutes of driving. Sans had begun to drift off then Wyatt startled him awake.

"alphys? She's a bit of a nerd, always watching anime or working. don't know how she does it, i'd fall asleep constantly before i could get any work done" Wyatt chuckled, eyes never leaving the road.

"Gotta say, I'm surprised you listened to me or gave me a chance. Yeah, I'm a cop but I could've been lying to you, and you wouldn't have known until it was too late" Wyatt explained, earning a sigh from Sans.

"to be honest? i don't yet 100% trust you, with the attacks and all. but, you haven't been dishonest with me yet, you've told me nothing but the truth. plus, you seem like a good guy" Sans shrugged, looking out at the passing scenery. It was getting late, but Alphys would be awake watching some sort of anime. As for Chara? They were barely awake, leaning against the window.

"Is that it up there?" Sans turned lazily and saw the hulking building ahead of them.

"yep. pull up at the gate. because of the attacks alphys has installed heightened security, as well as a large perimeter fence. only way in is by unlocking the gate. the controls are riiight up there on top of that giant tower. only way to unlock it unless you can fly is with magic" Sans explained, his eye flaring as he manipulated the switch and clicked the gate open.

"That's pretty smart. Guessing that means I can't exactly come visit unexpectedly can I?" Wyatt laughed as he pulled into the carpark and stopped in one of the bays.

"nope. sorry bud. c'mon kiddo, lets-" Sans didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as he saw Chara was fast asleep on the backseat.

"Kid must be pretty tired, its barely 7" Wyatt commented as he stepped out of the car.

"Yeah…" Sans said under his breath as he as well stepped out of the car onto the pavement.

"I'll leave the windows down slightly to let air flow in the car" Wyatt suggested as he opened his door and pushed 2 buttons on the handle which controlled the windows. The pane of glass near sans retracted slightly into the car before stopping, leaving a slight gap for air to get in.

"Alright, let's go" Wyatt pocketed something and strapped a handgun of sorts to his leg.

"is the gun necessary?" Sans asked skeptically.

"Can't leave it unattended with your daughter. Don't worry, I'll leave the safety on" Wyatt reassured as he unholstered the firearm and flicked a small lever, then reholstered it.

"if that makes you happy, i wont stop you. by the way, Chara's not my daughter. They don't identify to gender" Sans explained as the two approached the door.

"Oh, sorry. I understand, my… well, they were my sister, is agender. I'm assuming Chara is the same?" Wyatt asked, standing back from the door.

"Yeah. Thanks for understanding" Sans smiled, approaching the door.

"No sweat" Wyatt gave a goofy thumbs up and watched as Sans tapped a code into the lock and the mechanical door slid open.

"welp, let's head inside and see the doc" Wyatt nodded as the two entered the dark depths of the lab.

 ***A.N.**

…

 **I literally sat here for like 30 minutes trying to think of a good author note to explain why I've decided miraculously to continue my story.**

…

 **Lets just say, they were all really bad. Anywho, I'd like to say welcome back to this piece of tr- I mean, story. Since I last updated, my writing skills have improved considerably (ok that's a lie but they're better than when I first started uploading, back when I thought 600 words was hard and 400 was an achievement. Currently, I refuse to upload if the chapter isn't minimum 4,000 words.) Now, the reason I quit was because I stopped liking Undertale, and back when that happened, I tried, believe me. I knew a decent amount of people liked my work but I physically couldn't continue. I lost all inspiration and couldn't force myself to work on it.**

 **So, I went on a elongated hiatus. I wrote a few chapters for my other story, Choices We Made. And fun fact; one of the inspirations for me returning was because I was awake at like 2am on Discord with a few friends of mine and decided "why the hell not" and reinstalled Undertale on my computer. I ended up finishing a true pacifist run in about 2 hours then thought to myself "wait, didn't I use to write a fanfic for this game? I wonder why I stopped"**

 **Then, I read through my old chapters, cringing at my old ways of writing, and decided to continue it. I played with all different scenarios, then decided this one sounded best to me.**

 **And I've just realised I made myself another OC by mistake… shit. Now I have 3. Though, Wyatt will only be in The Ultimatum. I can't see any conceivable way to tie a zombie apocalypse and Undertale, so yeah.**

…

 **I feel like im forgetting something.**

…

…

…

 **Fuck what was it.**

…

…

…

 **Oh yeah. I'm looking for an OC to use. Since the "Dusters" are an organised crime group, anything organised needs a boss right? So, instead of coming up with an original OC by myself, im gonna take the lazy route and ask y'all. that, and it helps to bring the community into the story a bit. Sure, I'll be moulding this story around what you guys suggest, but I still want to include characters that someone else designed in my story.**

 **Well, I think I've wasted enough time. Feel free to PM me with any OC's you have, or alternatively hit me up on Discord: Welasin#6093. I generally will always be online (because I have no life) so feel free to add me and shoot me a message about anything, whether it involves the story, me, or even if you simply need someone to vent to :)**

 **Welp, Cíao**


	9. Trouble! again

Despite being fairly early in the evening, Alphys' Lab was suspiciously dark. Normally the nervous young lizard would be pacing around, working on an invention or watching anime on the giant monitors she used to monitor different systems she was working with. The darkness wasn't so much a bother to Sans, as his magic eye allowed him to see in the dark, but it was still unsettling nonetheless, especially for Wyatt, who couldn't see in the dark.

"Are there any lights in this place? I can't see a damn thing…" Wyatt tried squinting in a vain hope that he would be able to see through the pitch-black interior of the lab.

"one sec, I'll go flick em' on" Sans moved past the human standing in the doorway and snuck slowly through the lab. There were instant noodles cups practically covering the floor of the lab, and the scent of different chemicals made the lab smell horrible. Getting closer to the back of the lab, Sans had to cover his non-existent nose and gag, hoping not to puke all over the pristine white tiles. The light-switch was in the same place as it was back Underground, seeing as the laboratory was a direct copy of the lab underground, bar the secret underground lab that very few knew about. Something crunched under Sans' foot, startling him and making him instinctively summon a Gaster Blaster next to him. His eye scanned the room, then looked down and saw what he stood on.

" _god did i just actually scare myself with a bag of chips_ " Sans nervously chuckled to himself, waving away the blaster and kicking the bag away.

"Sans! Everything OK? There was some bright blue light near you!" Wyatt called out from across the lab, still at the entrance letting a small of moonlight through the gap. Sans turned and saw something approaching near Wyatt, and didn't hesitate to teleport across the lab, manipulating Wyatt's SOUL and flinging him into the lab, before summoning another Gaster Blaster and pointing it out of the doorway at the approaching figure.

"who the hell is there?!" Sans snapped, charging the blaster, ready to fire at any moment.

"Sans stand down for heavens sake. I just got these boots made a few days ago!" Metatton's unmistakeable voice rang out, a slight hint of surprise in his normally seductive voice.

"metta? what are you doing here? aren't you supposed to be out of town working?" Sans lowered the blaster, the gargantuan beast closing its maw before disappearing altogether.

"Well, technically yes darling, but Papyrus left home this morning saying he was coming to get groceries. He hasn't answered his phone all day, so I got the next train out here. but when I went to find you, thinking he would be with his brother, Toriel told me you were out with someone named "Chara" and Papyrus left a few hours ago with Undyne. Please darling, tell me you know where he is!" Mettaton cried out as he entered the lab, grabbing Sans and hugging the stout skeleton.

"wait, pap isn't picking up? something must've happened, he never misses a call" Sans pushed off of Mettaton and pulled his cell-phone out and dialled Papyrus, waiting as the phone rang once.

…

Twice…

…

No answer.

"Sans, can you at least warn me next time you plan to do that. I slammed straight into the side of a goddamn desk" Wyatt groaned as he lumbered over to the two, using the wall as a support.

"Oh, darling, are you ok? Here, eat this. It'll help ease the pain" A small compartment on Mettaton's chest opened up, showing multiple of his branded food items sitting neatly on display. He grabbed a Starfait out and closed the hatch, before handing the food to Wyatt.

"Thanks" Wyatt groaned, clutching his side. He planted one hand on his stomach while he used the other to raise the starfait to his mouth. He bit into the cold treat, yet the chill didn't affect him. As soon as he even closed his mouth the piece he'd bitten was already gone, and the pain in his side lessened.

"Gotta say, you monsters never cease to amaze me" Wyatt complimented as he practically devoured the remaining Starfait, which cleared the pain in his side.

"I'm glad you feel that way. That reminds me, what are you two doing here?" Sans shrugged, throwing his hand out and pointing to the dark lab.

"we were here looking for alphys. you seen her?" Sans asked, turning back to look up to the robot.

"No, I was coming here to find her myself" Mettaton tapped a small button on his arm, revealing a series of colourful buttons. A few taps later and the lights buzzed to life.

"since when can you do that?" Sans questioned, leading the others further into the lab.

"Sans, I'm a robot. Not to mention, this body is plugged directly into the lab. I can control just about anything, though I tend not to" Mettaton explained as he strut after the two.

"Can we question this later, after we find Alphys. By how you described her Sans, she should still be here. So unless she's gone for a nightly stroll, she has to be here somewhere, right?" Wyatt's apparent detective skills were on point.

"metta, I'll take wyatt and we'll search the area outside. you check the interior of the lab, including… you know what i mean" Mettaton nodded, wandering away and heading up the still moving escalator, leaving Wyatt and Sans in the darkness.

"C'mon, lets head outside. You can go check on your kid while I have a look around the front of the lab" Sans followed Wyatt, then moved to the car and saw Chara was awake, their eye still burning furiously but not causing any apparent pain.

"Uh… why am I locked in a car?" Sans stifled a chuckle as he motioned to Wyatt, who was moving away from them, to unlock the door. After a moment, the door clicked, and Sans swung the heavy frame open, then pushed the seat forward to allow Chara to climb out. As soon as they had left the car, Sans' phone began vibrating furiously. Shrugging, Sans pulled the ringing phone out and saw Mettaton's number flash up.

"hey metta, find anything?" Sans asked casually, shutting the door of the car.

"Get downstairs, quickly! I found Alphys, but it looks like shes been stabbed! She managed to lock herself in some floating pod, but I'm not sure if anyone else is down here! Hurry!" Sans had stopped listening at stabbed. His eye began burning furiously as he stormed to the door, nearly knocking Wyatt over in the process.

"Woah, everything ok?" Wyatt questioned as he continued to scan the area.

"no. mettaton found alphys, she's in the old lab. she locked herself in some sort of pod, but it looks like shes been stabbed. someone might be down there with her" Sans explained hurriedly with a hint of venom evident in his voice.

"Shit… Here, kid. Take my phone, call Undyne. She'll be here in a matter of minutes. Sans lets go. We need to make sure this lab is secure" Chara nodded as they accepted the forensics' phone. As soon as the device left his hand, Wyatt grabbed the gun he had previously holstered and flicked the safety off, then took a defensive stance and motioned for Sans to follow. Taking the hint, Sans moved into the lab, summoning a bone and holding it in front of him like a sword. The once dark interior lit up, which was ignored as the pair moved quickly to the closed door with a restroom sign next to it.

"in here, lets go" Sans punched a code in and the door slid open, revealing a bathroom and a partition in the wall that had opened, revealing an elevator.

"Secret elevator? Cool" Wyatt commented as they entered the large automated room. There were two buttons, one that said LAB and the other with a large dash across what also would've said LAB.

"hold on tight, this thing is fast" Wyatt nodded, grasping a guard rail as Sans hit the second button and the door shut, then shot the two down at an incredible speed. Neither said a thing as the elevator continued on its path, until it began slowing down and abruptly stopping, knocking Wyatt off his feet. The doors slid open and Sans raced out, Wyatt lagging behind slightly. A large door stood in the middle of the room, unlit and locked.

"check the left, ive got the right. and be careful of the amalgamates, you might startle them. just say you're here to help doctor alphys and they shouldn't annoy you too much" Sans explained as Wyatt ran off the left path, leaving him to go to the right. The hallway spanned for while before opening into a room full of large double beds. Ignoring all of them, Sans ran to the opposite side of the room, which lead into another hall. Following down the hall, the room opened out to two long hallways. Sans ran to the left and skidded to a halt as he saw Mettaton pacing in the corner.

"no... god damnit alphys, of everywhere you could've hidden, why there?" Sans muttered as he entered the room.

"Sans, thank god you're here. She's in that pod thing" Mettaton pointed out as Sans walked past and flicked on a console on the other side of the room.

"that isn't a pod metta, that's a determination extractor. the first royal scientist built it to try and harness determination, but it never worked right. human souls are too powerful to be 'extracted'. but it does work on monsters apparently. monster souls have a tiny amount of determination in them, but its incredibly difficult to tap into, not to mention monsters don't have any physical essence, we're all made of magic" Sans explained hurriedly as he tapped away at the keyboard.

"Wait, what are you trying to say darling?" Mettaton questioned anxiously, eyeing the terrifying machine.

"alphys accidentally activated the machine when she went to hide in there. The process is done, but there is a life sign. only problem now is that machine is keeping the determination inside her soul. we need to find a way to reverse the damage, but there is still a big issue. the moment it powers down, one of two things will happen. one, she dusts. two, she dies an excruciating death as she slowly melts from the raw power of determination. neither sound very appealing, and as of right now, there is really nothing we can do to help her. no-one except alphys knows how to use it" Sans finished, sighing in defeat.

"Well, the least we can do is check the lab. If someone came down here to attack alphys, there's a high chance they're still down here, since this place is such a maze" Mettaton noted, taking his eyes off the machine. The gargantuan piece of machinery hummed quietly, making the lab have a sort of eerie feel to it.

"Let's go. I'll check ahead, you check the hallways" Before either could even take a step, a thick river of white... goop trailed past them, eventually coming to a holt in a large puddle in front of them. No sound came as the white goo began taking shape.

"W-What is that?!" Mettaton cried out, stepping back behind Sans, who appeared unfazed.

"relax metta, it's just endogeny" Sans explained as the gigantic dog monster formed itself, towering over the both of them.

"heya bud, whatcha doin' here?" Sans asked of the blobbed creature. Endogeny made no sound, instead motioning back to the door that they came from.

"The door? What does it mean, Sans?" Mettaton questioned as Endogeny vibrated and spat something out onto the floor. Neither monster moved, both simply staring at whatever was on the ground. It appeared to be a badge of some sort. With curiosity getting the better of him, Sans grasped the thick leather casing and inspected it, then realised who it actually belonged to.

"why do you have wyatt's badge?" Sans asked, before noticing the speckles of blood splotched on the bottom corner. Endogeny made a low rumble, something resembling a bark, before dissipating.

"You don't think your human friend is in danger, do you?" Sans didn't wait to hear the rest of the question as he ran out of the room, Mettaton hot on his heels. The two followed through the rest of the lab and entered the room full of beds. Scanning the room, both were taken off guard by the gunshot that rang out.

"shit, that has to be wyatt. metta, take the elevator back to the surface, and go see if undyne is here yet" Sans ordered, summoning a Gaster Blaster behind him as he ran past the still locked door and down the corridor. Inside the next room were multiple fridges that had been used to store chemicals, and on the opposite side of the room was Wyatt, who was being mercilessly beat by a hooded figure.

"WYATT!" Sans called out, getting the attention of his friend's attacker. Without a second thought, Sans manipulated the assailants SOUL and flung them off Wyatt, sending multiple bone attacks straight at them. The Gaster Blaster at his side began charging, a thick ball of blue energy beginning to form.

"SANS WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Undyne's enraged call rung through the lab. Before he could respond, something cut through the smoke, narrowly missing Sans. Looking back, the same figure was now wielding Wyatt's discarded gun, aiming it straight at Sans. Neither said a word as they stared at each other, venom and malice clearly evident in their eyes. Sans watched as the figure looked behind him, before switching his aim to Wyatt instead of Sans.

"DON'T MOVE, OR I CAP HIM. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" The man demanded as he slowly walked over and took a hold of Wyatt and dragged him to his feet and pointed the gun straight at his temple.

"You son of a bitch! Let him go!" Undyne spat as she thundered into the room. She apparently opted to ignore her gun and instead summoned spears of pure blue magic and surrounded herself with them.

"YOU TWO ARENT IN CONTROL HERE, I AM. WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN IS IM WALKING OUT OF HERE. ANYONE TRIES ANYTHING, AND THIS LITTLE PIGGY GOES TO THE MARKET. CAPICHÉ?!" The man snapped back, holding the gun closer to the bleeding form of Wyatt. Sans eye dimmed, listening to the man rant.

" _YOU ARENT IN CONTROL HERE"_

" _YOU ARENT IN CONTROL"_

"… _since when where you in control?"_

Pure hatred shot through Sans as his eye flared even brighter than before, and hundreds of small, sharp bones cut through the floor and sliced the assailant in every direction, forcing him to drop Wyatt as he bled fiercely. Sans said nothing as multiple Gaster Blasters summoned around him and pounded him with pure energy, dropping his HP lower and lower.

"SANS! SANS THAT ENOUGH! STOP!" Undyne had to tackle Sans to the ground to stop him from fully killing the person, as Karma forced them to 1 HP. Sans' breath came in deep, unsteady breaths as his pupils returned to normal and his magic wore off.

"Jesus Sans, are you ok? You went kind of psycho there" Undyne asked, standing up and offering her hand to the skeleton.

"y-yeah, im ok. where's wyatt?" Sans looked around the room, saw someone impaled on bones and Wyatt on the ground, bleeding heavily.

"Take him upstairs and call an ambulance. I'm going to use some monster food to keep him stable, then take him with me to the station" Sans nodded, releasing the bones and dropping the dying man to the floor. Ignoring this still, he quickly used his magic, or what was left of it, to lift Wyatt and move back through the lab into the elevator. He placed the bulky man on the ground and hit the button, as the elevator shot up back into the main lab. When the doors slid open and Sans stepped out, multiple police officers were investigating the lab.

"hey, one of you call an ambulance, we have wounded" Sans called out to the officers. One turned and noticed the bleeding form of Wyatt, quickly shuffled across the room and grabbed the injured man.

"I'll support him out to his car. You call the ambulance" The officer ordered, moving slowly out of the lab. Nodding, Sans took his phone out and dialled 911.

"911 what's your emergency?" A tired voice rang through the phone.

"evening. i was wondering if i could get an ambulance out to the royal scientist, alphys, lab. we have a dying suspected murderer and an injured officer" Sans explained quickly, waiting for a response.

"Of course, I can have one there in a matter of minutes" The operator confirmed, then hung up. Sans pocketed his phone and walked out of the lab, seeing that the front security gate was fully opened out and multiple police cars had already come through.

"Sans, what happened down there? Why is there so many police officers here?" Sans looked as Chara ran over and clutched him, obviously a bit scared.

"Alphys is injured. She's locked herself in the DT extractor, and her SOUL's determination has been extracted. If the machine is deactivated, she dies. If Sans doesn't find a way to fix the machine and pump the determination and some healing magic into her, she dies" Mettaton deadpanned, the whole situation hitting him.

"metta, are you coming with us or are you sticking around?" Sans ignored the spiteful explanation and instead thought about making sure Chara was ok and safe.

"I'm going to stick around darling. I need to make sure no-one accidentally cuts the power and kills the brilliant Doctor Alphys" Mettaton smirked, moving past the two and entering the lab once again.

"alright kiddo hold on. we'll take a shortcut home" Chara nodded, grabbing Sans' jacket and clutching it tightly as a bright blue glow encompassed them and teleported them away.

* * *

Toriel was starting to get nervous. Sans and Chara were supposed to be home hours ago, but there had been no sign of them, and Sans wasn't answering his phone.

" _Mom is everything ok?"_ Frisk frowned, noticing the goat mother's stress.

"Im fine, I'm just worried about Sans" Toriel sighed, turning back to the stove she was baking at.

" _You need to calm down. You're stress baking again, and its late"_ Toriel turned and saw they were right. The counter was covered in assorted cakes, slices and pies, all piping hot and fresh out of the oven.

"Oh my, you're right. Perhaps I should go sit down" Toriel switched the oven off and pulled a fresh cinnamon-butterscotch pie and placed it gently on the top of the stove. She threw the oven mitts off and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, sitting down and grabbing the book she was previously reading. Frisk followed her into the living room quietly and switched the TV on, turning some cartoon on and watching intently.

* * *

Neither moved for a time, simply calming down, before a knock at the door startled Frisk. Their eyes went to the clock hanging on the wall.

" _1:37am? I wonder who's here so early?"_ Frisk thought to themselves as they turned to their adoptive mother. Toriel had apparently fallen asleep in her armchair, leaving Frisk to check the door.

Slowly, Frisk rose. They walked back out and approached the thick wooden door. Unfortunately, they were too short to use the peephole built into the door, so they instead opted to open the door and see for themselves. Slowly, Frisk creaked the door open to reveal a police officer standing on the other side.

"Oh, hi there kid. Is there a 'Toriel' here by chance?" Frisk nodded, leaving the door open as they jogged back into the family room and shook the goat awake. Toriel snorted and woke up, similarly to Sans, rubbing her eyes and seeing Frisk at her side, looking intently at her.

"mmm… My child? What is the matter?" Toriel yawned, stretching back.

" _There's a police officer at the door_ " Toriel watched Frisk point to the door as they signed, before getting the hint and standing up, walking to the front door.

"Ah, you must be Toriel, I presume?" The officer asked politely as he stepped back to allow Toriel to open the door for him to enter.

"Indeed I am. How can I help you?" Toriel questioned as she motioned for the officer to follow her and head into the kitchen.

"I was wondering if you had seen 'Sans Dremurr' around. I need to speak with him about a few things, its important. He's in no trouble, but it is urgent that I speak with him" The officer explained casually, sitting at the table.

"Oh, I haven't seen him yet. He was taking my other child, Chara, to get something to eat. I haven't heard anything from him since, and quite frankly I'm starting to get worried" Toriel explained worriedly, hearing that the police hadn't found her husband yet.

"Oh, I see. Could you please ask him to call me whenever he gets a chance" The uniformed man grasped his pocket and retrieved a black business card, handing it to Toriel.

"Of course. Can I ask you a quick question before you go?" The man looked on at Toriel as she wrapped two of the slices and the cakes in containers and placed them on the table in front of him. She then continued for the other vast amount of food as the officer responded;

"Sure, what did you want to ask?" Toriel smiled slightly as she placed the last cake down on the large stack. The only things left on the counter were 3 assorted slices and the cinnamon butterscotch pie.

"You work with Undyne, do you not?" Toriel asked, taking a seat at the table.

"Yes, I do. Well, not directly. She works the patrols and such. I work on evidence analysis" the officer explained, leaning back slightly.

"I see. I was simply wondering if you could take these cakes with you down to the police station. They'll go bad before we eat them, and I'm sure the other police officers will enjoy a nice sweet treat in between working" Toriel smiled more, waving her hand at the pile of baked goods as the man eyed the entire thing.

"I'd be happy to, but I don't think I trust myself to deliver so many alone. Would you be able to come with me and help make sure they don't get ruined?" Toriel nodded, standing up.

"Of course. Give me just a moment to go get Frisk and we'll join you" Toriel moved swiftly out of the kitchen into the living room, and saw Frisk drawing on the floor.

"My child, can you go get your shoes please? We're going to the police station for a moment to deliver the excess cakes to Undyne and the other police officers" Frisk beamed, nodding and running off to get their shoes. Toriel walked back into the kitchen and began grabbing the assorted foods and walking them to the door, the officer following with the others.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe I ever got your name" Toriel asked politely, shuffling the weight of the food in her arms.

"Oh, my name's Jay. Nice to meet you" Jay smiled, following the goat lady to the door as a small blur of blue raced past him.

"Oh, Frisk. Could you open the door please, my hands are a bit full" Frisk nodded and clicked the door open, then stood and held the door open as the two adults exited the house. Whilst they walked to the car, which was a normal police squad car, Frisk turned and locked the doors, then bound down to help Toriel and Jay load the car. The majority of the backseat was covered in the assorted tins, save for a small amount of room.

"If you like, you can sit in the front with me while your kid sits with the cakes" Jay offered, walking around the car.

"That sounds like a brilliant idea. Here Frisk, you sit in the back and watch these for me, Ok?" Frisk nodded, opening the back door and sitting down next to the large assortment of baked goods. Toriel clicked the door shut, then opened the passenger door and sat down, having to bend slightly to even fit. Once they were all buckled, Jay inserted the key and twisted it, the engine roaring to life and swiftly pulling out. The radio blared for a moment, startling everyone, but it was switched off since no good stations would be on.

"I'm sorry to be annoying, but I must ask. You said you were 'evidence analysis' did you not? Why would they send you to speak to me instead of a normal officer?" Toriel questioned, inspecting the majority of the equipment in the front half of the car.

"Oh, we needed to speak to Sans, and every actual officer is busy at the moment down at that big lab on the hill, as well as patrolling the streets. The captain didn't really have any choice but to send me directly" Jay explained as Toriel turned to him.

"Lab on the hill? What happened there?" Toriel asked curiously, fearing something may have happened.

"The other forensic officer, Wyatt, was out there with Sans Dremurr, and they found a monster locked in a pod, dying. According to Wyatt's report, they also caught a wanted murderer. Honestly though, I'm surprised Wyatt gave a report, he's still in ER getting checked out" Jay blabbered on as Toriel felt anger flaring in her.

"I need to go to the lab." Toriel said flatly, interrupting Jay.

"Im afraid you can't. It's a police crime scene, its off limits to the public" Jay explained, rounding a corner as the station came into view.

"Then where is Undyne? I'll speak to her about the incident" Toriel unexpectedly snapped as Jay turned into the parking lot.

"She'll be in her office, ma'am" Toriel nodded, before exiting the car and opening the back door, allowing Frisk to get out and began collecting the vast amount of cakes off the seat.

"Hey kiddo, it's Frisk, right? You're the monster ambassador, aren't you?" Jay questioned, bending down to Frisk's height. Frisk nodded, then signed something unintelligible.

"Uh, sorry. I don't know ASL" Jay rubbed his neck sheepishly as Toriel approached.

"What did you say my child?" Toriel asked, placing a few trays next to Jay.

" _I said yes, I am_ " Frisk signed again to Toriel.

"They said Yes, I am" Toriel translated, motioning for Frisk to follow her.

"I see. Well, its nice to meet you" Frisk smiled, before catching up to Toriel and racing up the stairs, grasping the glass front door and opening it to allow Toriel and Jay to enter.

"Jay, what is all of this?" A burly man wandered out from the front to greet Jay, only to see him and Toriel both with armfuls of sweets.

"Captain Wilton, sorry for the surprise. Miss Toriel has asked to have these delivered for the police" Jay explained, almost losing his grip on the food.

"That's all dandy but this much? How long did this all take you ma'am?" The captain questioned, taking a few cakes off both stacks to help out.

"A few hours at most" Toriel explained nonchalantly, surprising both men.

"A few hours? This is a weeks' worth of baking for humans!" The captain exclaimed as he led them into a decently large kitchen.

" _Why is there so many police officers here so early in the morning? Shouldn't they be at home, asleep?_ " Frisk signed, hoping that Toriel would notice.

"With the amount of work we've had over the last few weeks with all the dead monsters, and now the incident at the royal scientist's lab, the officers don't have time to go home. While I don't stop them, majority of them are staying back here on their own will. Most of them are running on caffeine only at this point" The captain explained, noticing Frisk's signing. This earned a gasp from the child, happy to find someone who knew what they were saying.

" _You know ASL?_ " Frisk asked as they set the different cakes on the tables and unwrapped them, steam still billowing off.

"Indeed I do. My dad used to work construction, but he got hit directly in the throat with a chunk of metal. While he survived, the metal sliced his vocal cords, so he was completely mute for years. My mom made me and my brother take ASL classes so we could talk to him" The captain smiled, throwing a ball of plastic wrap in the bin.

"Do you know if Undyne is here at all?" Toriel asked of the captain.

"She should be in her office. Three doors down there, left side" The captain led Toriel out and pointed out Undyne's door.

"Thank you" Toriel thanked both officers, then walked down the hall and looked into the blue walled office, seeing Undyne at her desk typing away. Thinking better not to startle her, Toriel opted to knock instead. Undyne turned from the desk and saw Toriel standing at the door.

"Toriel? What are you doing here?" Undyne greeted the woman nonetheless, standing up and stepping out of her office.

"I came to drop some cakes and such off. Though now I have a new reason; what happened at the lab?" Toriel questioned, staring Undyne straight in the eyes.

"As much as I respect you Toriel, I physically cant. All I can say is that Alphys isn't in the best condition" Undyne sighed, walking past Toriel and walking to the kitchen.

"Is that all you can tell me? I had hoped you knew a bit more" Toriel sighed, following the old captain down the hall into the kitchen, where many officers were gathered, practically inhaling the food.

"Its not a matter of knowing. I have most of what happened available to me. I physically cant tell you, or it'd be my badge. Do you know how hard it is for someone like me to find a job I'm good at?" Undyne sighed, taking a slice of pie and a piece of cake, then taking a seat on one of the stools.

"Well, that does make a bit more sense. Thank you for at least explaining that to me" Toriel smiled, still annoyed that she hadn't been able to find anything out.

"It's no problem Toriel. I'm sorry I couldn't be of much more help" Toriel ignored this and stood up, waved to Jay and Undyne, then left without a word. Undyne thought nothing of it and continued eating her pie when she spotted Frisk still waiting at the counter for Toriel.

"Shit. Hey, Frisk!" Undyne beckoned to the child, who saw her and immediately ran over.

" _Undyne! It's so good to see you, without all the… you know, yelling_ " Undyne laughed at this, hugging Frisk and giving them a firm noogie straight on the top of the head.

"What are you still doing here? Aren't you going with Toriel?" Undyne questioned, releasing her grip on Frisk.

" _Yeah? Have you seen where she is?_ " Frisk questioned as their eyes scanned the room, then widening ever so slightly when they couldn't find their mother anywhere.

"She just stormed out. And knowing her, she probably won't remember you were with her for a while. C'mon, I clock off in 20 minutes. Once I'm done, I'll take you home" Undyne stood up and took Frisk's hand to guide them through the mass amount of people occupying the kitchen.

"Undyne? Who is this with you?" Undyne spun around and saw Captain Wilton standing behind her.

"Oh, this is Frisk. They came in with Toriel, but it looks like Toriel sort of forgot about them" Undyne rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, letting go of Frisk's hand.

"Ah, I see. You're heading home soon, aren't you?" Wilton asked, stepping out of the loud kitchen with Undyne and Frisk following him out.

"Yeah, I was gonna take Frisk with me to my office, finish up a few reports then take them home" Undyne explained, checking her watch briefly.

"Tell you what; if you want to go finish the few reports you have left, I'll take Frisk with me and show 'em around the station" Wilton offered, glancing back at the door as a few officers walked out and resumed their normal duties.

"Sounds good. Just make sure to bring them back to me when I finish" Wilton nodded, then motioned for Frisk to follow him. After an unsure glance to Undyne, the child shrugged and followed the Captain as he led them away.

"So, anything in particular you want to see?" Wilton asked as they rounded the corner. Frisk looked lost in thought for a moment, then shook their head.

"Huh, ok. Well, how about we go out to the garage, and I'll show you some of our vehicles we use. I'm sure some of the S.W.A.T trucks are parked there for the night" Frisk looked up happily and nodded, earning a laugh from the man.

"Alright, let's go then"

* * *

 ***A.N.**

 **Wow… what a disaster. Not gonna lie, like most of my stories, nothing here was planned. Honestly, most of my 'major' plot points are really impromptu 95% of the time. The only planned thing I've honest to god had planned so far in the last 2-3 chapters is something happening to Alphys or at the lab. In one of my earlier edits, I had Sans and Wyatt burst in as the murderer stabbed Alphys, then turn and attack the other two, but it seemed really… generic. Like "Oh no, we were too late *queue fight scene*" y'know? But I do prefer this version, since the DT extractor really never gets used or mentioned in fanfiction or anything like that. The only notable time I've seen someone use the DT extractor as some sort of plot point (save for Toby himself) is Camilla Cuevas in Glitchtale. (** _Btw Camilla if for whatever weird reason you read this monstrosity I want you to know your animations are top notch :D)_

 **Anywho, feel free as always to leave any criticism or praise, they really help since I get input from you guys about what you do and don't like. It also means if I post a really bad chapter and you as the reader don't like it, then I try my best to change the next chapter to not be as bad. It's a little thing called "Improvement" (** _ **wow really no shit sherlock xd im so funny right)**_

 **Well, ill stop taking up time. Bai~**


End file.
